1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a recording medium and a method for manufacturing the recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
For recording an image, a stack of recording media may be loaded into an image recording apparatus. In this case, when the recording media are conveyed one by one, adjacent media can rub each other and thus make scuff marks (hereinafter referred to as conveyance scuff marks in some cases) on each other. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-226072 teaches that when the uppermost layer or ink receiving layer of a recording medium contains organic particles having an average particle size of 2 μm to 40 μm, conveyance scuff marks can be suppressed.